


The More Things Change

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was going to change everything. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change

"Well," the Doctor said, "that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Indeed," Romana replied. "You should have been paying attention."

He huffed, somewhere between indignant and amused, and tilted his head at her.

" _I_ should have been paying attention? You know, Romana, it takes two people to hold hands and cross the Bridge of Weddings precisely on the night when both moons happen to be full." He paused for a moment, and then added, "And you were the one who said it was a very quaint bridge in the first place."

"Well," she said, "it is a very arbitrary ceremony."

"No more arbitrary than most wedding ceremonies everywhere, I'd say. There's this planet where they tie a ribbon on each other's horns, and then on every anniversary they change them for new ones of a different colour, so you can always tell how long-"

"That is all very fascinating, Doctor," Romana interrupted with that polite tone she always used when she was being awfully impolite, "but we should be thinking about more important matters right now. How things are going to change for us, for example."

"Oh. Good point."

He stayed in silence for a few minutes, considering the situation. It wasn't every day that one got accidentally married. Well, he _had_ accidentally _proposed_ once… but chances were that Romana wouldn't find that particular story amusing at the moment. No, he had to focus on the issue at hand. Their lives would be different in many ways from now on, wouldn't they?

Except he couldn't really think of anything.

"So," he said at last, "what do _you_ think will change now?"

Romana must have been pondering about it too, because her answer was quick and certain.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Wonderful! Then we agree!" He grinned at her and offered his arm, getting ready to walk back to the TARDIS. "We could still have a honeymoon, though. Travel around together, see the universe…"

"The same thing we've been doing all this time, you mean."

"Oh, no, Romana, not at all. You see, honeymoons have a very important difference from that."

"And what would that be?"

"They usually don't involve stopping to save the world."

Romana let out a wistful sigh and leaned against his arm.

"I'd like that."


End file.
